The Adventures of Boomer, Brady and Boz
by popstarcat
Summary: The TV show may be over, but the adventures aren't! Lots of surprises will happen on the whimsical island of Kinkou - what will be in store for the kings?


_**A/N: I would really appreciate some constructive criticism and opinions, so please leave a review! :)**_

_Slash! _Mikayla sliced the trunk of a palm tree with perfect accuracy. The top half of the tree cracked, and hit the ground with a thud. Mikayla felt tears well up in her eyes. She sliced some more trees, and she began to feel worse and worse. She wanted to stop killing the jungle life, but she couldn't. Something inside her made her feel so angry and alone, and she needed to unleash the emotions she was feeling. "Yaaah!' she hit a particularly large tree. Then, at the top of the tree, there was a voice. "Hey! Stop killing these!' Mikayla looked up in surprise. It was Boomer's friend, Oogie, the Flaji. The Flaji were green, could turn invisible, and kept nature bright and plenty on the island of Kinkou. "Oogie! I'm sorry. I'm just so angry about … you know …" she trailed off. "Yeah, well, I never really liked that guy anyways." Oogie said, but he wasn't making eye contact with Mikayla. "I know how I feel now about him. He always liked me, and I always rejected him. I want to fix everything. I want him to come home so I can finally tell him my feelings." I explained. "He will come soon, Mikayla." Oogie promised.

They were talking about Brady, the Ex-King of Kinkou. He and his twin Boomer ruled the mysterious island together, until he heard incorrectly that Mikayla, the head guard of the castle, didn't like him. He left the island to grow up, and he would come back when he was ready. Fortunately for Boomer, he found their long-lost triplet, Boz, who had been raised by apes when he was ten, then adopted by the King and Queen of Mindu. Brady always had a crush on Mikayla, but it wasn't until the day he left she realized she liked him back. Now Mikayla couldn't do anything about it, except wait for him to come home.

"Thanks, Oogie. But he may never be mature. That's my biggest concern … what if he never grows up and doesn't return?" she asked. "If he was going to return, the reason would be you, Mikayla." Oogie smiled. Mikayla felt warm inside at Oogie's comment. "Thanks, Oogie. That made me feel a lot better." She smiled. She waved goodbye and started back for the castle.

"Maaasssooonnn!' Boomer and Boz ran into the throne room from upstairs. "Yes, my kings?" Mason, the royal advisor and Mikayla's dad, said. "What's for lunch?" Boz asked hungrily. "Let's see … today's the Friday, so it's Royal Feast Day. We're having stuffed turkey, beautiful fruits, fresh cranberry sauce, coconut milk, and for dessert, a banana split." He said. "BANANA SPLIT!" Boz cried. He started running around the room making monkey noises. "What's up with him today?" Mason asked. "Well, we just played Who Can Eat the Most Candy Without Going Into a Sugar Rush. I won!" Boomer pumped his fist into the air. Boz frowned. "I'm also a fan of bananas. I was a monkey until I was ten!" he pointed out. "That too." Boomer said to Mason. "Try to stay out of trouble, boys. Why don't you go to Boomerama?" he suggested. Boomerama was Boomer's club, where the Kinkouains and the Minduians (when Mindu sank, they came to Kinkou) went to hang out. Over the ocean near it, there was a statue of Boz in a heroic pose.

"Yeah!" they both cried. They ran out the throne room into the plaza, where islanders were hanging out and greeted the kings. "Never gets old, bro." Boz elbowed his brother as two pretty girls gave them flowers. They walked out of the plaza, into the jungle, and they heard music playing. "There'll be lots of people today if the music is this loud." Boomer commented. They both ran through the jungle towards the music. The club was busy that day. Girls danced on the floor, guys hung around the juice bar, chatting and laughing. Surfers were sitting at tables talking about their next outing. "This is awesome! Everyone's here having a great time." Boz smiled. "Plus, there's two girls who want to dance with us …" Boomer said. Two pretty girls, one in an orange sundress and the other in a blue surfing top and shorts, came up to them. The one in orange had pretty brown ringlets and light brown eyes. Her cheeks were an airy pink, and her eyelids were brushed orange. The other girl was a light blond with deep blue eyes. She wore blue eye-shadow and sparkly cheeks.

"Hi!" the girl in blue said. "This is an amazing club! It's magnificent. Hey … where's Brady?" the girl in orange asked. "What do you mean? It's been a year since he left the island." Boomer said.

"I'm their triplet, Boz. I took his place on the throne." He said. "Oh …" the girl in orange replied. "But I can bet I'm a better dancer." He said. "What are your names?" Boomer asked politely. "I'm Aerosol, and this is Amazonia." The girl in orange smiled. "Nice to meet you girls. Want to hit the dance floor?" Boz winked, then, suddenly, Boomer pulled him away. "Excuse us, ladies. King Conference." Boomer said. "Hey! These girls really like us. And they're not nerds!" he said angrily at having Boomer pull him away. "Sorry Boz, but I think I know those girls. Brady said the same thing to me when we met them. But they tricked us and locked us out of our own castle." He said. "Are you sure they're the same girls?" Boz asked. "Well, no. But they could be, and you're fresh meat to them. If Brady were here right now instead of you, they'd be banished from the club. I think we should dance with them, but if things start to get a little fishy …" Boomer laughed at his joke. "What are you talking about?" Boz snapped. "The girls who locked us out of the castle were mermaids. A king must carry a mermaid through the castle threshold if the mermaid wants to have legs. We did that, and we got tricked." He said. Boz laughed too, and he looked back at the girls. He looked at their legs. "But Boomer, we didn't carry those girls through the castle threshold, and they have legs!" he pointed out. "You're right, Boz! Let's dance, I'm sure they're fed up by now." Boomer said. "Okay, girls, ready to dance." Boomer said. Boz put his arm around Amazonia's shoulder, and Boomer put his arm around Aerosol's. They danced on the dance floor with them. The kings were having loads of fun, laughing, chatting and dancing with the girls. "Do you want something to drink?" Boz asked Amazonia. "Sure." She giggled. They went over to the juice bar. "One mango smoothie for the lady, please." He said. The boy who made the smoothies turned around. It was Lanny, the kings' cousin. Amazonia gasped. "King Guppy?" she asked in surprise. "My beautiful queen?" Lanny said. Boz was confused. "What?" he asked. Aerosol walked up behind Amazonia. "Shut _up_, Amazonia. We can't give ourselves away. He's new … we have better chances of getting the throne this time." Aerosol said quietly to her friend. She smiled at Boz and walked away. "How … how …" Lanny started to choke up. "Sorry, King Guppy. I'll see you later." She walked off with her mango smoothie. Lanny crumpled up in a ball on the floor of the juice bar. "Nooo …" he sniffed. "Boomer, can you show us the castle? We're such big fans." Aerosol asked. "Please, please pleeeaaassseee?" Amazonia giggled. "Sure!" both kings replied. They walked through the jungle, through the plaza, and into the throne room. "This is the throne room." Boz pointed to the room. Aerosol sat on the throne. "Queen Aerosol and King Boomer." She smiled. Boomer smiled. "Boz … this is AWESOME." He said quietly. "And Queen Amazonia and King Boz." Amazonia smiled. King Boz blushed. Soon, they were talking and laughing just like at the club.

"So, my kings, would you like to meet us at the beach at nine tonight?" Aerosol asked. "Sure." The kings replied. "Awesome! Bye!" they called.


End file.
